rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Av'aar Mord'uun
Overlord Av'aar Mord'uun the Infestation of Zamorak is a Tsutsaroth demon. This character is played by ColossusRS. Character information Av'aar Mord'uun is maximum 4 meters tall and 1.5 meters wide. He looks like a typical Tsutsaroth: hooves, strong muscles, claws and tusks. He has a sickening green skin. He is hot-tempered, proud and easily offended but capable of being cunning enough to not show it. He has a sense of humor, although most wouldn't understand. He is considered intelligent and has a talent for politics. He wears not much armour, showing his muscles, the few armour he does wear is black-coloured. He has a helmet similar to the helmet of the Kinshra and spiked vambraces. His gauntlets are reinforced at the knuckles. He has some armour piece at the shoulder (like K'ril Tsutsaroth) attached with a chain to the belt. The belt bears the symbol of Zamorak. He wears a red plateskirt and spiked boots. He wields a mace which he can sheath at his back. He has some weaknesses. Due his temper, he could easily get into a "rage mode". Afterwards, he's exhausted and almost defenceless. He hates all blessed things from holy symbols to blessed silver weapons. Magical capabilities Miasmic magicks Av'aar Mord'uun is specialised in miasmic magicks, a form of disease spells. He is so skilled that he literally became disease. His breath smells like decay, his skin oozes pestilence and with every step plants and other life dies. He can form an aura around of him that makes him impervious to attack in close combat. Av'aar Mord'uun is immune to the effects of his own spells. His spells are highly contagious. He can infect one victim and let the disease spread across the whole population. He can pollute water or infect crops. Depending on the strength of the spell, his victim can die seconds after exposure. Equally, it can take weeks or even months of deterioration till his victims dies a horrible death. Symptoms of infection include (but not limited to): pneumonia, head ache, fever, necrosis and inflammation of infected body parts. Without treatment (lunar spells), his victim will die .His miasma is so dangerous that it can even corrupt non-living materials. Metals are prone to corrosion and become brittle after contact. Ironically, his expertise on diseases allows him to cure diseases. His services are not without a price. Pocket dimension On Gielinor, Av'aar Mord'uun prefers to manifest himself and possess humans. His body will be in a trance-like state and vulnerable. He created therefore a pocket dimension, hiding himself from the not-so-careful eye. He made some various measurements to protect him. The pocket dimension is located in desolate wastelands, ones that suits his element. The pocket dimension is full of miasma, so strong that without adequate protection you wither away in seconds. History Second Age Av'aar Mord'uun spawned from the Heart of Infernus during the peak of Hostilius' reign. His kin's name was given so he would learn the most difficult of all Ancient Magicks: miasmic magicks. Not many demons could teach him, so he travelled to Gielinor. He knew he couldn't return, or be executed. There he became apprentice of the best sorcerers of the Empire: the Mahjarrat. After almost 1,000 years, he mastered the miasmic magicks and earned its kin's name. Due his rare skill, he became noticeable among the Tsutsaroth and quickly rose in rank. One day, the honour to guard the Empty Lord befell upon him. It was also the day of Zamorak's rebellion. He fought bravely, but as soon the Empty Lord was defeated, he switched allegiance. Thammaron ordered him and some Tsutsaroth to lift Zamorak and transport him to Infernus. He saw an opportunity to gain favour of the new master. He gladly participated in the rebellion and it wasn't without reward. Zamorak granted him the warlord title. Third Age After the rebellion, Av'aar Mord'uun followed Zamorak back to Gielinor to challenge the gods. During the God Wars, he became fiercely loyal to Zamorak and his ideals. He was sent to besiege Senntisten. It was him to come up with a plan to mass-infect the city by a plague. Due the repetitive assaults and the sickening population, it forced Dagroda, the Priest-King of Senntisten, to retreat. Av'aar Mord'uun's contribution to the city didn't go unnoticed and he was granted the honorific Infestation of Zamorak. Now his name feared every opponent. Despite countless attempts of Saradomin's demon order to kill him, he survived throughout the God Wars. With Thammaron dead and K'ril Tsutsaroth in the North, he was one of the few high-ranked available to lead the Forinthry campaign. But soon he realised the plans of his master and quickly evacuated. Not too soon, Zamorak laid waste to the Wilderness. Guthix and his Edicts cast him out, back to Infernus. Fourth Age His cowardliness didn't go unnoticed. His previous accomplishments and his rare skills were the only reason he stayed alive. He was deranked to overlord. He was given a small mansion, less than he deserved, just outside Dis. As a response, he became even more loyal, trying to regain favour and hopefully one day absolution. Since then, he stayed close to the court of Gree'gar, Regent of Zamorak and ruler of Dis. Fifth Age In the year 169 of the Fifth Age, the demons felt the time of Guthix was running out. Some Tsutsaroth were tasked to go to Gielinor to observe, wait till the Edicts were lifted. Av'aar Mord'uun was one of them. He arrived near the Poison Waste. He killed the Alyaroth and Byzroth that accompanied him. In the Poison Waste, he created a small pocket dimension. He killed his imp heralds in order to make a manifestation. In the night, he travelled across the mountains to Ardougne. He arrived at a place where sickness ruled. It was too perfect. Av'aar Mord'uun, not strange for some humour, decided to possess a doctor and took a new identity: Dr. Morty. His absence left a mark, no mortal remembered his name. His vanity almost compromised his mission. He spread the rumour that the plague was caused by an ancient demon (himself). He was amused when fear spread among the humans. Luckily, an adventurer was able to convince the people the plague was fake and undo his error. He left Ardougne and became forgotten again. Sixth Age Not soon afterwards, Guthix was slain. The Edicts were gone and his master could return. He was summoned to the Battle of Lumbridge. He laid waste to the Saradominists. Sadly in vain, Zamorak was defeated and retreated. He was once again tasked to observe, but this time was sent to the White City. He met a small group of Zamorakians, but quickly left when they proved to be not useful. He is still observing, hoping for important information that could promote him. He actively searches to recruit allies for Zamorak's cause. During one of his attempts, Av'aar Mord'uun slipped into the Kinshra castle. He was quickly noticed and he needed to reveal his cover. Upon meeting a Kinshra knight called Deracot, it came till a skirmish with eventually no casualties. Insulted by this disgrace, Av'aar Mord'uun left the Kinshra castle. It is not known what happened to the poor doctor he possessed. Trivia * Av'aar Mord'uun is in the common tongue acidic disease, a reference to his capabilities of miasmic magicks. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zamorakian Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Antagonist